Oz: War Among Us
by DakotaShryke
Summary: This Oz isn't the story we all are familiar with, instead everything is just the opposite of what we know to be true. Dorothy goes to the Wizard of Oz to find her way back home but something is wrong, and only with the help of her three new friends, a memory-wiped thief, a experiment soldier, and an x-assassin, will Dorothy be able to stop a war that is brewing up inside of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

ONE

Dorothy opened her eyes and saw a golden haze around her. She blinked and the golden haze focused into a wheat field. Where was she? How did she end up in such

a golden field? The last thing she remembered was that she was with her aunt and uncle in the grey world of Kansas.

She slowly got to a sitting position and looked around her some more. Above her was a brilliant blue sky with light fluffy clouds, around her, on the far sides of the

field, was a lush green forest.

She rubbed her head as she turned to look behind her. There she saw a little woman walking her way. She wore a light blue dress and had a kind face. Dorothy stood

to her feet and watched as the woman came up to her.

"Oh my goodness!" the woman was saying to herself. "What a fall that must have been! I'm surprised she even survived."

"Fall?" Dorothy asked. Her voice came out hoarse and cracked with surprised her and the old woman.

"Oh dear me!" the woman said. "Yes, you came falling out of the sky!"

"I did?" Dorothy asked rubbing the back of her head again.

"Yes, yes you did. Somehow you landed safe and sound in the middle of this field," the woman smiled.

"Oh," Dorothy rubbed her eyes as she tried to understand what the older woman was saying. Her mind felt so foggy and she couldn't remember how she ended up

here, or wherever she was. "If you wouldn't mind telling me, where am I?"

The old woman chuckled. "Where are you? What a silly question." When she realized that Dorothy was serious she quickly cleared her throat and replied, "Why, my

dear, you're in Oz."

"Oz..." Dorothy whispered.

A low growl came from next to her and a giant black dog leapt out in front of Dorothy, his hackles raised and teeth bared. The old woman jumped back surprised and

Dorothy instinctively grabbed the dog's blue color, holding him back.

"Toto, Heel!" Dorothy shouted.

The dog, who was about the size of a wolf, obeyed and sat next to her, wagging his tail.

"I'm sorry," Dorothy said.

The old woman brushed her apology away, "No, that's a good thing. You're dog protects you very well, you'll need a good guard dog here."

"Why's that?" Dorothy asked looking nervously around her.

"There are wicked witches about," she replied.

"Witches? Like flying on a broomstick witches," Dorothy asked.

The woman nodded, "Witches, wizards, wild animals, you name it."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that," Dorothy placed a hand on her dog's head. "I don't suppose you know where Kansas would be would you?"

"Can Sauce? No, I don't know anything about Can Sauce," the woman shrugged.

"Not can sauce, Kansas."

"I don't know what a Kansas is either, dear," she replied with a shrug.

"Oh, well I need to get back home, Aunty Em and Uncle Henry will be worried," a sudden flash of her aunt and uncle in front of their old farm house appeared in

Dorothy's head and she frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't help you find you aunt and uncle, but I think I know someone who could help you," the woman said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Who?"

"The Wizard of Oz," she replied wiggling her fingers in the air mysteriously.

"The Wizard of Oz? But aren't wizards evil?" Dorothy asked.

"Not all wizards or witches are evil, my dear," the old woman winked. "The Wizard of Oz is a good man, a kind man. And I'm sure he'll help you find a way back to

you aunt, uncle, and can sass."

"Thank you, but how shall I find him?"

"Oh, that's easy, all you have to do is follow the old main road, called the yellow brick, all the way down to the Emerald City, and there you'll find Oz in the palace. Ol'

Yellow is just a few miles to the north," she pointed past Dorothy's shoulder.

"Thank you," Dorothy said and started to turn around when the woman grabbed her wrist.

"Now, wait just a moment, young one," she said. "The world out there is dangerous and you'll need something a little more than that dog of yours, no matter how big

he may be."

"What else can I do?" Dorothy asked

"Bend down," the old woman commanded.

Dorothy, puzzled, did as she was told and the old woman kissed her on the forehead.

"That kiss will protect you," the woman said, crossing her arms.

"Protect me? So... does that mean you're a witch too?" Dorothy asked.

"Indeed," the witch said. "My name is Gwendolyn the good."

"Gwendolyn?" Dorothy echoed.

"I have three other sisters, but only two of them are wicked, so watch out for them."

"Okay, I will thank you again," Dorothy said starting to head off toward the north.

"Watch out for yourself, Dorothy!" Gwendolyn shouted after her.

Dorothy gave a wave, called to Toto, who bounded after her, and started walking toward the wood in the north. She gave a slight pause before heading into the

woods and looked back to see Gwendolyn watching her with bright sparkling eyes.

An uneasy shiver ran up her spine as she realized she never told the witch her name. Maybe it was a witchy power of hers? She shrugged the feeling off and started

into the forest to find Oz.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

* * *

As soon as Dorothy found the faded yellow brick road she started following it until it lead her to a small village. The houses were about as tall as she was and very

blue. She looked around the seemingly deserted town and continued walking through, Toto trailing behind.

She passed one of the windows of the blue house and the curtains were open so that she could see two very small children playing inside. The curtains were

immediately shut, however as soon as one of the small folk discovered Dorothy was peering in.

"So people do live here," she said to herself aloud. "And they're all so very small. How curious."

Toto started barking at one of the houses, a low growl rumbling through his chest as he let out another loud bark.

"Toto! Stop it!" Dorothy called to him.

The giant black dog looked up, glanced at the house one more time before running up beside his owner.

"Good boy."

Dorothy continued walking on the brick road leaving the small town and coming into a corn field. Thoughts of Kansas and her uncle and aunt kept drifting into and out

of her mind as she walked down the path. She kept thinking of how she had gotten to Oz in the first place, but no memory appeared to help her. She was just left in

the dark.

She started passing tall crosses, which looked like something a scarecrow would hang on to chase the crows away. The few scattered crosses became many and then

faded out entirely with only one or two dotting the yellow field. She continued her brisk walk until she came to a cross in the road, where she stopped at last. Toto

flopped on the ground next to her, panting for it was rather a warm day for the black dog.

She glanced from one direction to the next wondering which way to go and looking for any signs that would indicate which direction would take her to the Emerald

City. But there were no signs. She must choose a path, but being unfamiliar with everything in this strange new land, she had no idea which way to take.

Dorothy turned around to look for anyone who could help her, but all she saw was a lone cross with a figure on it and an old red barn. She started toward the barn

and as she went she passed the figure on the lone cross.

Her eyes widened as she saw that it was a young man around her age, tied up on it like a scarecrow. Crows were circling him and some were even sitting on his

tattered sleeves. His head was down and his straw colored hair was covered in dirt and grim as was the rest of his body. As she passed him, she couldn't stop staring

at his bruised and bloodied body.

What had happened to him to make him look so awful? Or, what did he do to cause him to be hung up like a straw man?

She tore her eyes from him and hurried past to the barn, hoping that someone would be inside. She walked into the gapping entrance and down the dusty, dark hall.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She called out.

Her nose started to itch from all the dust and hay floating lazily about in the small slivers of sunlight that came in through the cracks in the barn's walls. Toto stayed

close to her side, his head down and ears up as he searched the area for any danger. Dorothy scratched him behind his ear as she continued into the barn. Toto

wagged his tail in reply to her petting, but kept his gaze focused on the darkness ahead of them.

A small figure appeared with a pitchfork aimed at her, "What d'you want, Hugelin'?" the small man growled as he thrust the pitchfork toward her, "I'll deal with you

the same way I did the one out there, if I have to. So you better get on your way."

"I don't mean any trouble, honest," Dorothy said, stepping back.

 _Other one?_ She thought. _Oh, he must mean the boy out on the... but he's so little! How did he manage to beat him up and tie him to the post?_

"Yeah, well your dog ain't seem ta be thinkin' by the same rules," the man grunted, pointing his pitchfork at Toto who began to growl.

"No, no," Dorothy grabbed the black dog by his color and pulled him back, "He won't hurt you."

The small man sniffed and grunted, "Alright. Well? What d'you want, Hugelin'?"

"I just want to know which path will take me to the Emerald City," Dorothy replied trying to keep Toto from straining on his color. "You see, there's a fork in the road,

a few yards away from your barn, and I don't know which one would take me to the City."

"Emerald City? Why would you want ta go there?" the man started chewing on the grass stem in his mouth.

"Because the Wizard there will be able to send me back home to Kansas," Dorothy replied.

"Kansas?" The man grunted again. "I don't know about Kansas, but as for the Emerald City, you best stay as far away from that place. No good comes out of there."

"But a good witch told me that the wizard could help me. She said he was good," Dorothy argued. Toto barked and the small man raised his pitchfork again.

"Look, all I know is that the Emerald City ain't no do haw. I don't know if this 'good' witch of yours was talking about Oz or some other wizard camped out there, but

it just ain't no place for a girl and it ain't no place for a Munchkin. If you want to go there so bad, go get help from somewheres else, 'cause I ain't giving you none,"

the munchkin thrust his pitchfork at them again before disappearing into the blackness of the barn.

"Wait, no, please! I just need directions!" Dorothy called letting go of Toto, who charged after the munchkin.

Dorothy started following him when a pitchfork struck the ground in front of her causing her to yelp and jump back. Toto came running back to her whining as the top

of his rump was scratched and bleeding.

"Keep your nasty giant dog away from us!" a new voice shouted from the dog. "Or we'll do you in just like the thief outside!"

"Leave us alone!" another one chimed.

"Or feel our fury!" another pitchfork struck the ground next to Dorothy and she started backing away.

"I'll leave! I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted—"

"We don't care what you Hugeling's want!"

After that, a chores of "yeah"'s and "that's right!"'s came shouting out from the darkness. Dorothy turned and ran out of the barn with Toto on her heels as a cluster

of pitchforks and shovels came flying out behind them. She ducked into the corn and lay panting as she crouched in the scratchy leaves.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," she said to Toto who was licking his rump.

"Never does," a soft voice said next to her.

She looked up to see blue eyes outlined in black watching her from underneath a mess of straw colored hair. She sucked in her breath as they regarded each other.

"Would you mind helping me out?" he said with a weak smile.

"Oh, um," she said backing up a bit.

His head went limp as he gave a small chuckle, "Of course, why help the thief."

"No, it's not that—it's just—" Dorothy said stumbling over her words. "...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm the one who got myself into this mess. I don't remember how though," he continued. "I do remember, however, how to get to the Emerald City."

"You heard all that?" Dorothy asked puzzled, they were a good distance from the barn.

"No," he shook his head. "The crows told me."

"The crows," Dorothy echoed looking up at the black birds perched on the his arms. "Right."

"You don't have to believe me. But if you help me, I'll help you in return," the young man replied.

Dorothy hesitated. She glanced at Toto who had stopped licking himself and was watching the scarecrow like man with intelligent eyes. It seemed as if Toto didn't

think of him as dangerous, and if he was true to his word he could help her find the way to the Emerald City. One way or another.

"Okay," she replied.

"Really?" he sounded genuinely surprised as she stood up and started untying him from the cross.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he crumpled into a pile. Dorothy gasped and rushed to his side but he waved her off.

"I'm fine, just haven't used these things in a while," he said coming to a sitting position and patting his legs. He winced and placed his hand back on the ground next

to him.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Dorothy asked concerned.

"No, ah, I just need to rest for a minute," he looked down. "Crow's my name, I think."

"You think?" Dorothy asked, sitting down next to him.

"That's what the crows call me, anyway," he said looking up at the birds. "Actually Scarecrow, but you know."

"You don't remember your real name?" Dorothy asked.

"I—I can't remember past coming to this barn and then..." He grunted and held his head for a brief moment before looking back up at Dorothy. "Actually, yes, there

are two things I would like you to get for me."

Startled and a bit intrigued, Dorothy nodded, "Yes?"

"First, my scarf, second, my scythe," he said pointing back at the barn. "The little people took them."

"Oh, okay..." Dorothy glanced at his clothes, he wore a red tattered vest and patched up white, poofy pants. She tipped her head to the side before standing. "I'll...

try." Before she left she commanded Toto to stay.

Crow nodded as she started back to the barn. She peeked inside, still hesitant about the munchkins inside. The barn was already clean of shovels and pitchforks all

ready. She looked around the barn and could see a neatly folded, warn green scarf sitting on one of the stool next to the stalls. In the opposite corner was the scythe.

It was a deadly curved weapon and she already felt uneasy that she knew Crow wanted it.

As quickly as she could she ran into the barn scooped up the scarf and nabbed the scythe, but hesitated as she saw imbedded into the end of the metal the words:

 _Royal G—rdia—of Oz—._ Most the words were worn away, she could tell the weapon was used a lot.

"Hey, I thought I told ya'll ta get out of here!" a familiar voice grunted at her.

She turned around and saw the munchkins circling her. There were about ten munchkins, all extremely fit and it came to no surprise that they could have taken down

Crow so easily.

"Now you're stealing our stuff?" the first munchkin said, the weed in his mouth bobbing up and down with each word.

"I'm sorry, I won't bother you again, I was just getting these for a friend," Dorothy said backing up until her back was against the stall wall.

"You mean that thief. You're friends with that thief and you want ta go to the Emerald City. Somethin' don't seem right here, fellas," the first munchkin sniffed.

The others murmured agreement.

"I don't mean any harm, honest! I'll just take these and leave," Dorothy said her voice choking up as she realized the seriousness of the situation. _Why in the world_

 _did I make Toto stay with Crow?_

"I don't think you will be takin' those and leavin'," the munchkin grunted. "I think those are staying here and you're going ta be tied up next to that other Hugelin' for

trespassin' and attempted theft!"

"But these aren't even yours to begin with!"

"Don't matter to us. They're in our barn, so they're ours now. Get her fellas!" the munchkin raised his pitchfork and the others started circling in.

"No! Please!" Dorothy covered her face with the scarf and waited for the munchkins to attack her. A loud bark made her look up and she saw Toto soar over the

munchkins and land in front of her, his teeth bared and hackles raised as he growled at the small men.

They started to back away but one struck out at Toto with a shovel. The dog yelped and whined as he backed away from the munchkin.

"He's not so tough. Come on, boy's, we can get 'im!" the munchkin laughed and they started closing in again.

Toto bared his teeth and barked again at the oncoming munchkins, but they paid him no mind as they jabbed at him.

"Leave him alone!" Dorothy shouted swinging the scythe at the munchkins. It grazed their heads and they jumped back with a shout, but it only made them angry

and they started grabbing Dorothy and binding her arms and legs with twin. No matter how she struggled she could get out from under the munchkins.

"Can't send a dog to do a man's job, huh?" Crow's voice said above the ruckus.

"Help me!" Dorothy called punching one of the munchkins in the face as she struggled underneath them.

Crow picked up his scythe and slammed the wooden end into the munchkins on top of Dorothy. They fell over each other as they hit the ground. Toto started barking

again as the munchkins back away from the three.

Dorothy scrambled to her feet, still clutching Crow's green scarf in her hand. She glanced at him and noticed that he now had a pointed hat with a wide brim that

almost covered his blue eyes.

He looked at her and smiled and then pointed to his head, "I found my hat!"

* * *

 **So here's the second chapter.** **I know I've already started this once before (and then I deleted it so that's why you can't find it), but I really like this**

 **idea of Oz. I have been** **wanting to write this for a while and so I'm going to try my hand at it again. :) I also just want to tell you that this story is**

 **following the book more** **than** **the movie.** **I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I sure am ^.^ I am hoping to add on soon, but as school draws**

 **closer** **(aka,** **tomorrow) I'll just have to see what I can get done and posted for you guys to read. Be patient with me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

* * *

"Your hat?" Dorothy gasped. "Seriously? Is this the time to be thinking about your hat?"

Crow shrugged weakly and gave a small grin. Dorothy shook her head and grabbed his arm, whistling to Toto she pulled him out of the barn.

"Time to go!"

Crow didn't object and mutely followed her as the munchkins began to reorganize. They began shouting at them and a pitchfork pounced off of the ground beside her,

but they were already deep into the cornfield for the munchkins to actually cause any harm.

"An' stay out!" the last shout resounded around the field as Dorothy continued to lead Crow toward the yellow road.

They came up to the split in the road and Dorothy stopped. Crow had been lagging behind her and as soon as she stopped he slowly sat down on the bricks, his hat

covering his face. Dorothy glanced down the road behind them before sitting down next to him. Toto nosed his way onto her lap and began wagging his tail, the cut

on his rump didn't seem to be bothering him and from what Dorothy could see it wasn't that deep.

"So do you know which way leads to the Emerald City?" she asked.

Crow looked up quickly before dropping his head again, "The one of the right."

Dorothy sat next to him, the sound of crows cawing and crickets chirping resonated around them as did the sound of corn husks brushing up against each other.

"How do you know? Did the _crows_ tell you?" she asked finally.

"I heard the munchkins talking to a fellow munchkin who was needing to get to the Emerald City."

"Oh."

Dorothy watched the corn husks wave back and forth in the summer's breeze, "How long were you tied up there?"

"...I don't remember."

Dorothy glanced at Crow, his whole form was limp and she could tell that he was exhausted. Whatever the munchkins did to him it was having a negative effect. She

stood to her feet and walked over to the corn stalks. Taking off her apron she made it into a sack and began placing the corn cobs inside the make shift sack.

When she returned she saw that Crow had been watching her.

"What?"

He shook his head, paused, and then asked, "Why do you want to go to the Emerald City?"

Dorothy stood over him and looked at the spot where his face would have been if it hadn't been blocked by his hat, "I'm trying to get back home."

"Home?"

"To Kansas," Dorothy looked up at the now reddening sky. "To Aunty Em and Uncle Henry."

"What's Kansas like?" Crow asked, shifting his scythe so that its blade was leaning against his shoulder more.

"Well, it's...it's..." Dorothy tried to think of what Kansas was like but nothing came to mind except for a grey bleak canvas. "I guess its grey."

Crow didn't reply, instead he stood to his feet and used his scythe as a support, "Well, we best be off to the Emerald City to get you back to your grey home."

Dorothy looked at him sharply but his face showed no emotion as he started toward the right side of the path, taking painstakingly slow steps. Dorothy sighed and

walked up next to him.

"Here," she said grabbing a hold of his scythe and tying her apron full of corn ears to the end. She then placed it against her shoulder so the blade and sack of corn

were parallel. "Lean on me if you must."

Crow smiled and nodded. And so they began to walk down the yellow brick road. The sky began to darken and Dorothy started to feel anxious, they would have to

find a place to sleep before long.

The three continued down the path, constantly stopping so that Crow could regain his stamina. As they went along Dorothy began to feel curious about her new

companion and started asking questions.

"Do you remember why you were tied up there?" Dorothy asked.

Crow's steady speed paused before resuming, "I don't remember much but it wasn't because I robbed the munchkins if that's what you are wondering."

"No, of course not."

Silence.

"Why are you coming with me then?"

"Why not?" Crow replied. "I have nowhere else to go and if the wizard of the Emerald City is as great as they say then perhaps he could give me my memory back. I

know didn't just appear at the doorsteps of the munchkins' barn."

"I see," Dorothy replied.

There were no corn fields by the roadside now, and the land was rough and untilled. Toward the darkening evening the approached a great forest. The trees were so

close together and there branches so big that they covered the brick road. Dorothy and Crow stopped in front of the forest and peered into it.

It was dark inside for the sun's dying rays couldn't penetrate its thick foliage.

"Well, we better head in," Crow started. "If the road goes in, it's gotta come out."

"Duh," Dorothy replied. But she still couldn't seem to shake off this uneasy feeling.

And so the three headed in, Toto now in the lead sniffing the dead leaves and brush ahead of them but always making sure he was close enough to Dorothy as not to

lose her.

After an hour what little light they had faded out entirely and it was now so black in the forest that Dorothy couldn't even see Toto anymore.

"We should stop soon," Dorothy stated.

"There's a cottage up ahead," Crow replied.

"How can you tell? Did the crows tell you again?" Dorothy teased.

"My eyes are sharper than yours," Crow replied ignoring her comment. "Come on."

This time Crow lead Dorothy instead toward a small cabin that only seemed to have one room from the look of the size. They knocked on the door as soon as they

reached it and upon not hearing a reply, hesitantly opened the door. It was empty inside as far as Dorothy could tell.

"There's a bed in the corner if you want to sleep," Crow said leading her toward it.

"What about you?" Dorothy asked sitting down on the cot.

"Someone has to stand guard," Crow replied taking the scythe from her as well.

Dorothy tried to study Crow's face but it was too dark and she was tired as well, instead she nodded in agreement and curled up on the cot.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

* * *

Dorothy woke to the early morning rays filtering in through the dirty windows. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Toto looked up at her from his position

beside the cot and waged his tail in greeting. She smiled at the large dog and then looked around the room.

In the center was a wooden table with two chairs on either side of it. In the far back was a large cabinet, the rest of the house was empty, covered in cobwebs and

dust. A chill ran up Dorothy's back as she thought of all the spiders that could have been hiding around her.

She got to her feet and approached the table where the sack of corn sat. She rest her fingertips on the wooden surface of the table and looked at the sleeping form of

Crow, who was hunched over in the corner of the room, his scythe leaning against his shoulder and the wall, his face buried in his scarf.

Dorothy opened the sack and pulled out two ears of corn and exited the house. She would wake Crow up later, he deserved to rest after what he went through. Toto

followed her out and she sat down on a stump next to the house. Taking a bite out of the corn cob, Dorothy listened to the sound of the wind rustling through the

trees.

Toto watched her eat the corn with begging black eyes, but she ignored him and continued eating the cob. Once she had finished she handed what was left to Toto.

She then ate half of the second and left the rest for the dog.

Standing, she walked out onto the yellow brick road and looked around at the tall thick trees lining the edge of the pathway. Why wasn't there any bird song in these

woods? It was too eerily quiet.

She took a couple steps forward when a rustling snapped her attention to a group of bushes. She stared at them when out leapt a human, but not a normal human

for this man was half organic and half artificial. The morning light flashed off his metal parts and the rising ax as he lunged toward her.

Dorothy cried out and dodged as the blade hit the ground where she had been standing a few seconds ago. She began to run, but was blocked off by another metal

man. He raised his ax and she closed her eyes, fear taking control of her body as the ax came down toward her head.

A distinct clang resounded and when she opened her eyes she saw Crow blocking the blow of the ax with his scythe.

"Get out of here!" he ordered as he swung the ax out of the way and then came back around to cleanly slice through the man's body, cutting him into two.

Dorothy backed away as Crow turned to face the second assailant. The metal man approached Crow, studying him with a single red eye, his human one being dull

and unreadable.

"Dorothy, now!" Crow shouted again pointing out toward the woods.

Dorothy turned and ran down the road when more metal men appeared in front of her, she then made a dash to the right and disappeared into the thick foliage of the

woods. Half of the metal men started following her and the other half running at Crow.

Dorothy headed further and further into the woods. She turned this way and that trying to avoid the metal men as more and more seemed to be filling up the woods

and cutting her off. Soon she ran into a gorge and a dead end. Turning around she saw the metal men block off her only exit, the cliff behind her being too steep for

her to climb up.

The metal men's red eyes glinted, all emotion was gone from their faces as they approached Dorothy. Turning to look around her she tried to see if any of them would

show any hint of humanity, but none of them did...except for one.

He was in the front and looked more flesh than metal and his human eye was clear from the normal dull look of the others. He raised his ax over his head as he

neared her and Dorothy almost thought she saw pity in his eyes. She began to panic as she saw that no one was coming to her rescue shouted out to him.

"Please! Please, stop!" she yelled, desperation written in her eyes. She reached out to the more human one of the metal men with a pleading look in her face, "Please

don't do this!"

The metal man in front of her flinched and hesitated, a look of guilt flashing through his eyes followed by doubt.

"I know there's good in you, please don't do this," Dorothy continued reaching out her hand again as she backed up against the cliff wall behind her.

The other metal men had stopped and she could tell they were communicating to each other without words as lights blinked on and off on their heads. The man in

front of her edged closer not saying a word, but something was different. There weren't any lights flickering on his head, it was as if he was cut off from the others.

"Please..." Dorothy said touching his chest where his heart should have been, instead it was a glass panel revealing a cylinder that was producing electricity.

The man lowered his ax and looked at her, his eyes growing larger as a realization seemed to dawn on him. Dorothy looked back at his blue eye with her brown ones

as hope flickered in her heart. This one wasn't a machine like the others, this one had thought. He had control over himself, she knew it.

"I..." he started to say when a scream from the other machines erupted.

Dorothy jumped back as the other metal men started toward her, axes raised ready to strike. Just then Crow leapt over the side of the gorge and came crashing down

on the first metal man. Standing, he cut through the next one with ease and continued to slash through them as they turned their attack from Dorothy toward the

new threat.

Crow was a vicious flurry of blade, scarf, and hat as he jumped from one metal man to the next, pulling wires out from their necks when they didn't seem to die. The

metal man in front of Dorothy glanced from the fight to the child in front of him and then back.

He then closed his eyes and exhaled, "I never asked for this..."

The statement made Dorothy confused and she was about to ask why when Crow turned and came head on toward the metal man before her.

"Crow wait!" she shouted as metal hit metal.

The metal man had blocked Crow's scythe with his ax. Dorothy had never seen Crow look so frightening. His normally calm eyes were now wide and dilated, they

seemed even bluer against the black around his eyes. He was panting and blood trickled down his forehead. The metal man grunted as his foot slide backward as he

tried to hold his ground against him.

"Crow," Dorothy said softly taking a few steps towards him. "It's okay, he won't hurt me."

Crow's wild blue eyes glanced toward her and then back at the metal man, who was grimacing under the strain. Crow took a step back, letting the metal man regain

his balance. He then wiped the blood from his forehead as he sunk down to the mossy ground.

"What happened?" he muttered after a few moments of silence.

Dorothy didn't know how to reply. She had only just met Crow and yet he had put his life on the line by trying to protect her. It was strange, but somewhat

comforting. She turned to the metal man who had let his guard down completely and was now looking at the fallen soldiers around him.

"My name's Dorothy," Dorothy started slowly, not wanting to startle him out of his faraway look.

He glanced at her and bowed his head before smiling, "Nihk Chopper."

"It's nice to meet you," Dorothy said with a smile.

"How can you be like that?" Crow asked from where he was seated.

"Like what?"

Crow looked up and glared at Nihk, "How can you trust him so fast after what he tried to do to you?"

"But he didn't do anything to me," she retorted.

"No, he's right," Nihk said quietly.

Dorothy turned to look at him. He was looking at his hand with the saddest look on his face, it almost made her want to give him a hug he looked so crest fallen.

"I would have killed you if you hadn't tried to reason with me," he looked up at her. "I wasn't myself, none of us were," he gestured toward the fallen metal men.

"But you're okay now, you're back to normal... right?" Dorothy asked.

"Back to normal?" Nihk scoffed. "I'm far from it, my lady."

Crow snorted.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked ignoring her companion.

"I wasn't always like this... Please, don't let me trouble you any longer," Nihk bowed and then attached his ax to his back, right underneath the wires that protruded

from his neck.

"You're no trouble," Dorothy replied.

There was a slight pause as the three stood around and in that moment Toto came scampering up next to Crow.

"My lady, if I could be so bold," Nihk started. "Let me be of service to you. After what I have done it is only right for me to atone of my crimes by accompanying you

to wherever you are heading."

"Sorry, but that spot's already taken," Crow said with hostility in his voice.

"I would be _happy_ if you joined us," Dorothy replied shooting Crow a glare before facing Nihk again. "But as for this 'atoning for my crimes' stuff, there's no need. I

already forgive you. You didn't know what you were doing and from what I understand you were under someone else's control."

"You could say that yes," Nihk agreed. "But I would still rather make it up to you in some way, Milady."

"All right, it's settled then," Dorothy smiled. "Nihk will be accompanying us to the Emerald City."


End file.
